Scars
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: First Installment of the "Crystal Gems" saga. Pearl gets horribly scarred by an Electric Skull, recieving lightning shaped scars. Ever since that accident, she's been treated by a monster by the Beach City citzens. She soon treats herself that way, and becomes the one person she doesn't want to be. Will Pearl be someone she once fought against, or come to her senses?
1. Chapter 1: The Scars

**Scars**

By Zaynah Richardson

Date Originated: 4/24/14

**PLOT: **_First installment of the "Crystal Gems" saga. Pearl gets horribly scarred in a battle with an Electric Skull, having scars shaped as lightning bolts. Ever since that accident, people has feared her and treats her like a monster. Soon, she treats herself that way and she will become the one person that she refuses to be. But, can she regain to her senses? Or is she far gone?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Scars**

**T**he Electric Skull was coming close, and its electrical waves sucked the air of fellow citizens. The people of Beach City sees this as a major threat, thanks to the weird things that crashed from space. The ones that NEEDS to be bubbled away.

The Crystal Gems came close to this danger, weapons at the ready. Yet, Steven has kept the sword Lion gave him. He still has troubles with his shield summoning. He has high hopes for it. Hopefully, today will be the day.

Garnet was the first one to attack, then Amethyst. Pearl takes out her spear and slams it into the skull. Garnet and Amethyst take notice of this, surprised. They each grabbed Pearl and take her away from the situation. Steven's sword made contact with the skull, and with a few slices, it was ready to implode. "Oh...crap." "Steven!" Pearl screamed, escaping from her friends' grasp and rushing to the young half Gem. "Steven, LOOK OUT!" Pearl pushed Steven out of the way, with herself being near the electrical implosion. "PEARL!" the others shouted in worry and concern.

Pearl screamed in unbearable pain and horror, the electricity halfway shocking her, halfway absorbing her. She felt sweltering and glacial at the same time. Tears were forced out of her eyes, and so was her plea for help.

After a few minutes, she stopped and face-planed to the ground. She shivered and lets out small sobs. Never has she felt something as bad as this. She felt like she was dead, but she wasn't.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven all rush to her, kneeling down to her. Blue cuts were scattered over her arms and one zig zag one was painted on her left eye, both top and under. "Steven, get the First Aid kit!" The Gem leader ordered in a not so stoic but worried tone. Steven nods, zooming to the kit. He finally retrieves it from his room, and trotted back to the scene.

"Help me wrap her arms and bandage her face, she's going to need it." With help, all three put medical bandages on her arms. Steven places a bandage on a small scratch below her right eye. Unlike her other ones, that one wasn't shaped as a lighting bolt.

The trio can only hear Pearl's staggered and faint breathing, a clear conclusion that she's unconscious. Out of all of them, Steven was the most scared and concerned. He never imagined this to happen, none of it. "She's going to be okay, right?" His question was only answered by Garnet, and there was uncertainty in her tone.

"_I...I don't know_."

* * *

To Be Continued

Okay everyone, don't flame on me! This is just an idea I have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back! Its about what could happen if a Gem turns into a villain. I know its weird, but its also interesting. If you guys don't like, then don't read this one. But don't worry, knowing Pearl, she won't be a villain for long.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review to tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will come very soon because I have to finish "Ruby's Return" and my PPG fic, "Emerald Fury." But don't worry, when I have the chance, I'll do chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Scars**

By Zaynah Richardson

Okay, I actually did have the chance to upload this chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Monster**

Pearl fluttered her eyes open, she groans as she felt her world spinning. She felt someone carry her in bed, and voices. "Is she going to be alright?" "Yes, she just needs some rest. She doesn't look capable to go on a mission."

Pearl grips on Garnet's arm, worried. "What is it?" Garnet asked, noticing how Pearl reacted. "What happened to me? What happened with the Electric Skull?" Garnet sighed, comforting the injured Gem. "It's going to be alright Pearl. Listen, I'll be right back. I...I have to go on a mission." She bit her lip. '_She can't know, now is not the time,'_ She thought, walking out of Pearl's room. "Wait...," Pearl cried, and she paused.

A mirror told her the answer. She stared at her reflection. Her _scars_. Her cursed scars by the electric skull. She quivered, and her own thoughts swarm around her head. She glanced at her shaking hands, and her eyes grew wide. She had rapid breathing. She had doubts about herself.

"I'm...I'm a monster." Her heart sulks. She was actually afraid of herself. "A...a monster. I'm a monster." The worst is part is...she wonders how everyone else reacted. Will they treat her this way? Or the same way before the accident?

She didn't want to know. She wants to remind herself that she's not a monster. Not scary. Her own vision became blurry, and she hyperventilates. She bolts out of her room and to outside. She wants to be away from everybody, and shuts herself from everyone. She doesn't want people to see her.

Someone stopped her. Garnet stopped her, muttering, "I'm sorry." Pearl then felt heat rise up to her skin. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say I'm a monster?" "You're not a monster Pearl. No one here is a monster. Don't be so scared, I'm going to help you." "I'm...I'm so terrified...of my scars." "Shhhh...it's going to be okay."

Pearl at least got some confidence of herself, but it didn't last long. The Gems, Steven, and her were fighting against a gem monster. She noticed some citizens were shocked and in awe. But not of the monster, of _Pearl_. Pearl felt like she never wants to fight. Steven acted angry at those people who feared her, and he never felt that angry before. He wishes that they will stop. But they didn't. Even Amethyst was ready to whip at them.

"It's going to be fine Pearl, I promise." She heard that saying all day, and she's sick of it. Pearl clenched her hands and eyes shut. She tries to drown out all of those sounds, but they haunt her. Those thoughts returned to her mind.

"Don't worry Pearl, they'll come around. It's going to be okay-" "Okay?" Pearl questioned with a scoff, "Right. Like that will happen. I'm a monster. A MONSTER." "Pearl, please understand." "You all feared me...scared of me. Why should I understand?" Steven's face washed up with fear. "Pearl, stop. Stop saying that. That's not true-" Pearl then chuckled, surprising everyone. Tears were pouring from her eyes, and she said, "You...betrayed me." That's all she said when she walks off, crying and feeling all that betrayal.

"_Why don't you understand_?"

* * *

To Be Continued

Okay, you guys could see Pearl is slowly changing character, but I think she's still IN character. Just changed up a bit. Anyway, chapter 3 will take long, so don't expect it yet til I get finished with my other stories! In the meantime, leave a review and tell me what you think of the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Change Of Destiny

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Finally, chapter 3! I know you guys have been really patient with this, and here it is! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Change Of Destiny**

_(Pearl's POV)_

Pearl of the _Crystal Gems_. That's who I was. No, I'm a monster. They know it. A monster. It began to rain, and I stared at the lightning. It mocked me, giving me flashbacks of my accident, my _scars_. "What do you want from me?" I questioned at the sky. I overcome with anger, and yelled on top of my lungs, "I'M A MONSTER? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?" Only the sound of pouring rain answered me back.

I laughed madly as I continued my tirade at the stormy sky. "Of course! Why bother answering me!?" I laughed and sobbed as I overcome with rage and sadness, "You don't care about me!" I screamed on top of my lungs, "People treat me like a monster! Don't you see? A MONSTER!" Tears joined the rain flowing down my cheeks, and I broke down in a fit of sobs.

Footsteps came beside me, and I looked up to see the Gems and Steven. I quivered and kept crying in my hands, and they comforted me. Garnet shushed me, rubbing my back as I blubbered. "They don't care Garnet," I breathed, "They hate me..." "No, they don't. Please don't cry Pearl, everything will get better-" "You told me that already, and nothing's getting better!" I barked, "I'm a monster. A monster!" I stand up, and I couldn't help but laugh. "And I'm surprised you haven't done the same. You SHOULD treat me this way."

I seem to get my leader off guard and Amethyst enraged. Steven was scared, and that made me feel guilt. It then again reduce me to my constant wailing. I think I'm going crazy, having identity crisis. Am I a Gem? Or am I a monster? I don't know who I am anymore.

They saw what's happening to me, they know why I'm like this. Will they help me? Save me? Protect me? Please...please understand. Garnet placed a hand on my shoulder, gently speaking, "Pearl, we wish the best for you. We know of your past and your accident. Trust us, we're only here to make Beach City safe and the world. But, we could at least help each other."

I threw my head back and laughed loudly. I seem to make them so terrified of me, yet Garnet was only caught off guard. She was hardly afraid of anything. My fear is myself. I'm too scared to even look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to see my face ever again.

"Help? HELP!? You guys didn't help me, you scarred me! Nobody likes me anymore!" My rage and sobs combined, my heart is shattered. I felt great betrayal. I began to walk off from them. "You're acting crazy!" Amethyst yelled, "Now stop these lies!" "Lies?" I repeated. "LIES?" I laughed, "No, that is the truth. And furthermore, I'm leaving. I'm running away, never to be seen again..._unless _you want me to be your enemy."

_As a final result, I walked off without saying another word._

* * *

Chapter 3 is finally done! I hope you enjoy and please review! Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Villain

**Scars**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 4 everybody! And yeah, things are going bleak. But things were clear up around chapter 6. I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Anyway, the theme for this story is 'Monster' by Skillet.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Villain**

_(Pearl's POV)_

Pearl, you are loosing it. You're going crazy, just because of an accident yesterday. Hmph, I don't care. I am a monster, a monster, and now that I run away, I am alone. All alone in the rain.

I shivered and sneezed, wiping the mucus off of my pointy nose. Note to self: Don't run off in the rain. My eyes fluttered shut, and I collapsed. They snapped back open and I groaned. I found a tent near a small forest. I crawled to it, and found a few supplies in it. I found a blanket and wrapped it around me. I hummed peacefully as I drift off to sleep.

The next day, I feel like the whole world was lift from my shoulders. I actually feel happy and comfortable. I don't know why, but somehow finding a tent in the middle of nowhere was pure luck for me. I yawned as I woke up, yet, I still feel sick. The rain made me sick. I have to find medicine from a medicine tree.

I weakly walked out of my tent and found what I've been looking for. I grabbed a green substance from the tree, and used it like an ointment. I layed back in my tent, thinking about what happened yesterday: I run off. I ran away from Beach City. I actually did it. I ran away. Gone. Alone.

Now what? What am I suppose to do? I have nobody left. I am alone in this world, everyone hates me. They...they hate me...they...HATE me...hate me...

I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. Pearl, don't go crying now. Now is not the time to cry. ...But I couldn't help it. I cried so hard I made a loud wail in the forest. I sniffled and hugged myself.

I then heard a gentle voice, and someone touching my arm. I know what's happening: I'm having a flashback about my mother again. That made me only cry harder. I never got over my mother's death. _Never._

I...I want to go home. Not home here. Home...on my planet. I want to stay there, but I can't. Not anymore. Nobody was there to give me comfort. I wasn't just alone in the world, I was alone in the universe.

I sobbed, burying my face in my hands and knees. I curled up in a ball and my eyelids felt heavy. I fell asleep again.

I woke up, still having to cry my little heart out the next day. The last time I cried this hard was...was...why...why did this have to happen? Why? I was actually screaming as I wailed.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, WHY?! I'M A FREAK! A MONSTER!" I then wiped my tears, whispering, "Get a hold of yourself Pearl, you have got to show them what you're made of. What they did to you...Electric Skulls. Scars. It wasn't my fault. Gems." My teeth clenched as I glared.

"_So, they want me to be a villain? Fine, I'll be their worst enemy..._"

* * *

Uh oh. Things aren't going good, are they? Will she attack? Or will she not? Please review and find out in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Shockwave

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shockwave**

_(Pearl's POV)_

Hmmm...their _worst _enemy. Their rival, their villain. Yes, something that can terrify them. Scare them. My only hope was to do this, so they would stop bothering me. I had to change my whole attire, so they won't see those scars. The scar on my face was the only one I want to show, to terrify them.

My outfit was now a blue sleeveless shirt with a black shirt collar, bandages covering my arms, a black belt with a golden star buckle and black cape, gray pants, and black combat boots. I clench my fists tightly. I'm ready show them pain.

I approach Beach City, and attacked it. Everyone was in awe. However, I feel relieved. I rather be a villain than a hero. I don't want no more pain. The Gems rush to me, and I grinned.

I stared down at my hands and they sparked white. I suddenly feel angry.

Their protection.

My hands.

Their love.

My betrayal.

Them as a family.

My _scars_.

Pure hatred bundled inside of me, tears rushing down my cheeks. I shake and focus on them. That excuse of a family. I was shunned and they were loved. I'm a freak and they're not. I'm a freak. They're not. My eyes water and throbbing pain thumped in my head. I screamed and suddenly, I didn't care about them anymore.

The pain was unbearable. I was dazed, confused, and sweltering. I feel weak as white electricity pulse from my body, it swells and exploded. I felt my head spinning and my sight getting blurry.

A wave of white electricity shocked everyone around me, _everyone_. Then, it...stopped. I coughed hard, and groaned. This power sure takes a lot of energy. I felt hot tears soaking my face, and that didn't make me feel any better. Sweat was everywhere on my body, I felt like I just got home from the Sun.

I wrecked the city. I wrecked Beach City. It was in ruins. I caused it. Me. I stopped wondering and how I did it when it hacked. Time to go...home...I felt myself thud on something hard, and everything turned black.

All I felt was pain and all I saw was darkness. I felt really strange. Comfortable. My eyes slowly opened, and I looked around. Where am I?

I then hear something moving, trailing along. I tried to move, but couldn't. I was too weak, too dizzy. My eyes stared at the figure stopping, and I started to groan again, ready to pass out.

_Lastly, I took one glimpse at the person who saved me before I fainted: Greg._

* * *

Yay! The next chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoy! And yeah, things are getting more and more interesting! Please review and chapter 6 will come soon!


	6. Chapter 6: A monster, not a Gem

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 6, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A monster, not a Gem**

_(Pearl's POV)_

This morning I woke up with a splitting headache, I groaned as I shift myself around. "Don't struggle...rest," I heard Greg said to me. I chuckled. "Why would you help me? I'm a monster." "Stop saying that Pearl, you are not a monster. You're just misguided." I sniffled. "Greg, please. I...I don't need all of this sympathy." "You are not what you say you are, Pearl. You are a Gem, a Crystal Gem."

I stared at him, downcast. "I'm scarred. These scars, all they meant is pain, and that's how it's going to be...going to stay." "Oh Pearl...Steven never meant any harm, none of the Gems did. You're just-" "They did! Look at me! People are scared of me Greg, horrified of me!" "But I'm not..." I felt tears gush down from my eyes.

"You're...you're not afraid of me?" Greg shrugged. "I never was...I mean, being battle scarred is not the most terrifying thing I have ever seen...loosing Rose was my worst nightmare..." That made me think twice about Steven. Maybe...maybe it wasn't his fault. But Rose...she's gone. Forever. I'm torn from both decisions. What should I do? A monster or a Gem. Monster, Gem.

I felt pressure, it made me feel unsafe. Uncomfortable. "I...I need some fresh air..." I bolted out of the van, right to the top of Beach City's mountain and hills. I gaze at the city right in front of me. I don't fit in this city. The only way is to show them my wrath, show them how superior I am to them. Greg stands by me, and I don't get it. He's human, and he's not afraid.

I'm a monster, don't you see?

"You're not a monster Pearl, you just think you are. You were never a monster." He doesn't understand, yet he thinks I'm a normal person. "Then, how do you explain why people are afraid of me...?" "They don't get it that you're just different. I hate to say this Pearl, but...you need help. I think you're having troubles with who you think you are."

I loose control. Its something I become. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. "Greg, stay away from me. I don't want you to see me like this."

Monster, you're a monster. I am a monster. Am I? Or am I a Gem? I...I just don't know.

"Pearl, I'm not letting you do that option. Now answer me, why do you keep saying those things? Why do you call yourself these things?" I...I don't know. In my heart, its inside of me. Stop this monster. C'mon Pearl, snap out of it.

I...I have to tell him. I have to tell him why do I even call myself a monster, a beast. I shake, and began trembling. Tears slowly fall from my eyes, and I stared at my scarred hands. Pearl, let it out. Tell him.

"_I...I feel like a monster_..."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is finally done! It took some thought, but I managed to get it done. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review. Chapter 7 is coming soon enough!


	7. Chapter 7: I Feel Like A Monster

**Scars**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 7 everybody, and here is the explanation to Pearl's identity crisis. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Feel Like A Monster**

_(Pearl's POV)_

Greg takes me home today, and there were the Gems and Steven. I hung my head in guilt and shame. Greg's right, I do need help. I need to be in therapy. They can help me...or can they?

To my surprise, as I open the door to the house/temple, I was caught in a fit of hugs. A hug. A _heartwarming _hug. By them. Countless tears fall from my eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I never expected to cry so hard, but I did.

"I'm so sorry...you probably hate me, don't you? I'm sorry, I'm just troubled. I...feel like a monster...I...I need-" "Help," Garnet finished, "We know. We know what is wrong with you, from the very beginning." "What do you mean?" "Pearl, I don't know what it is, but your mind is in crisis. Something deep in there wants to control you, that's why you're going crazy."

Suddenly, I felt my head pounding like a hammer. I indicate a moan as my sight grew blurry, my eyes slowly close. I heard a voice, like me, but in a heartless tone. Creepy and inhumane.

"Hush, don't say a word. Momma's gonna kill the whole world...everyone makes mistakes Pearl...you see that, don't you?" Red eyes glared at me, and had a twisted smile. The person in front of me is...MYSELF. Her clothes were black and red, and her gem a dark gray. I felt her touch me, singing in a crazy voice.

"Hush, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird doesn't sing, momma's gonna buy you a golden ring. And if that golden ring turns to brass...momma's gonna buy a looking glass. And if that looking glass goes broke, momma's gonna make the whole world shook...AND KILL EVERYONE!"

I screamed, trying to stay away from this evil version of myself. She's coming, coming to get me. I got into a fetal position, shivering madly.

"I...I keep it caged and I just can't hold it. It comes awake...and I can't control it. I must confess that I feel like a monster. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly."

I felt pressure on my neck, and I blacked out. I was in darkness for a long time, and I was back here, at home. I groan as my sight focused on Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. The house looks wrecked. They look shocked at me.

"Pearl? Are you alright?" "What...what happened?" Garnet sighed. "She's getting worse...a dark side of her wants to control her by the name of Nebula."

I hugged them all, and they comforted me. "Please...help me."

_Garnet calmed me down, stating, "We'll help you...every step in the way...we'll help."_

* * *

Well everyone, that's the explanation! I think that this will be a good explanation for that psychosis that little miss Pearl is experiencing, but at least she's getting to the right mind. Well, please review and hope for chapter 8! I'll update Recovery soon enough!


	8. Chapter 8: Therapy

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoy! I'm so glad a lot of people love it so much! I thought nobody would like it, so thank you supporters!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Therapy**

_(Pearl's POV)_

I stared at the mirror, my dark self grins crazily at me. She chuckles at me, and beckons me to come. "Come here, little Gem. Come here, he heheh." I gulped. "Come, myself. I want to control you, show you pain." My eyes dilated in fright, I was ready to dart off, but she grabbed me.

Dark, bat-like wings come from her back, and she laughed insanely. A voice interrupts the scene, and my dark persona vanished. Thank god. "Pearl? Are you alright?" It was Garnet. She told me she was going to do a therapy session with me, to check if I was alright.

"I'm...I'm alright." Garnet came in, and she sat on my bed beside me. "Pearl, you look petrified. What's wrong?" I had to tell her, I have to. I have no choice. "My...myself...I'm...I'm being controlled Garnet...by this dark version of myself inside of me."

"Don't worry Pearl," Garnet assured, "We will help you, and we will vanquish this Dark Pearl..." I shuddered, and she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Pearl, it's going to be alright, I promise." I sighed. I could feel the cold touch of my dark self dawning on me, ready to control me.

Darkness clouded my vision, and I began to feel weak. I put my hands on my head, and groaned. I then collapsed, with Garnet shouting my name. Those were the last words I heard before I completely, utterly blacked out.

I woke up, and was surprised to see where I was. Crystals were surrounding the room, and I was laying on a bed. I listened to the monotonous beeping. I realized where I was: The Gem Infirmary. Huh? Why was I in the Gem Infirmary?

My eyes glanced and widened, and I saw what's happening: My dark self escaped. "You can't escape!" she yelled, "You can't escape darkness!" I saw Garnet punch her in the jaw, and she told me. "Pearl, RUN!"

I was ready to leave, but I was grabbed and dragged by my dark self, and the next thing I saw was darkness.

_In complete darkness._

* * *

Things aren't looking pretty, aren't they? Things are heating up and are going to fly in later chapters. But let's hope the best for Pearl and review. Chapter 9 is coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Self VS Self

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 9 of Scars everybody, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Self VS. Self**

_(Pearl's POV)_

This dark self, dark part of me, is a split personality. Or a darkness _inside _of me. Whatever it was, it was horrible. I'm petrified of myself. I'm hopeless.

The Gems and Steven glanced at me, concerned. They ask me if I was okay, and examined me over and over. I shake on my bed, my eyes darting around the place. Nebula can come get me any moment now. She's coming to get me, get me, get me!

Garnet saw my distress and embraced me. "Calm down...you'll make it through this..." "But...what if I can't?" "You'll make it, I am sure of it. We'll help you in no time, don't sweat it." I smiled happily, maybe she's right, maybe I can be helped.

I wonder, could I be helped? Or am I stuck like this forever?

Time will tell.

I was told I need some help, and I will take the challenge of being helped. Whatever it takes to get Nebula out of me. Its not simple though. She is out to get me and control me. Make me evil. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Steven was walking towards me as I stared at the navy blue sky at night. His face was full of empathy. "Are you okay?" he asked. I confront him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Pearl...don't cry," he assured, wiping my tears gently, "We'll find a way to get you back to normal. I won't rest til she's gone."

"You...you would do that...for _me_?" "Of course I will." I hugged him tightly, and he's right. They'll find a way. A way to help me.

However, happiness didn't last long. I found myself in a dark ideal world, with Nebula standing in front of me with a blood red glaive. She chuckled like a maniac. "C'mon Pearl, let's have some fun."

I felt her grip me, and I shaked hard and rapidly. I felt her lick my neck and move her hand on my cheek. I shivered and shuddered. She laughed and laughed, and laughed.

_She has her claws digging onto my skin, and proclaimed, "Let's play a game."_

* * *

Well, you guys can see this is getting darker and darker by the minute. Let's hope things will get better in the next chapters! Please review and chapter 10 is coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 10 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Darkness**

_(Pearl's POV)_

I woke up with the sudden pain all over my body. I feel swollen. However, I wasn't aware of what happened, and of what I did. I grew furious that I had no idea of what's going on.

Then, the sudden thought hit me: I'm back in the infirmary. Nebula, what are you doing to me? Why is this happening to me? Why does my dark self want to...I paused as I stared at the Gems and Steven.

"You ok?" I heard Amethyst asked me worriedly. I shook my head, feeling myself esteem going low. "No...I'm not. I...I feel horrible." I hung my head sadly, and I felt their hugs. "Thanks guys...but...I'm hopeless. Nebula won, ok? She can have me all she wants." "No," Steven spoke, "You're not hopeless. We'll get through this, I know we'll make it. You can't give up Pearl."

I gave a small smile of defeat. "I already gave up Steven, I gave up a long time ago." I began to take a walk outside, but Garnet pulled me back in. "You need to stay here," she proclaimed in a unusual protective tone, "We don't want you in danger." "I'm just going outside." "Pearl, rest." "I'm not injured." "No, I mean rest mentally, it'll make you feel better." My eyelids droop through the sudden exhaustion filling inside of me, I then plomp back on bed and rest as I should have. Maybe...maybe I can be helped...maybe.

I haven't realized that I've been an actual threat to Beach City ever since my newest power has developed: My shockwave. It worns me out everytime I use it, yet I wonder if I can use it to verse...Nebula...-

"DON'T THINK OF THAT, GIRLY!" Nebula shouts to me, holding me and pinning me down. "I WILL CONTROL THAT BODY OF YOURS WHENEVER I WANT...and furthermore, I WANT YOUR FRIENDS DESTROYED!" I gasped as my pupils dilated. She's crazy! She's insane!

I had nothing else to say as I attacked her, but she had the upper strength, so she slammed me into the window and wall. She touched my gem, and it glowed brightly. She jumps inside of me, and the last thing I heard was her laughter.

What happened next is that I gave the others a brutal fight. I heard Nebula yelled, "You...must be...TERMINATED!" "Love the new look, P," Amethyst complimented, running towards me in full speed, "But what do you say we change it up-PERMANETELY!?" My spear whacked her down, and she has a cut from her forehead. The blood from that fall down her cheek.

"You're asking for it now, P!" She takes me down, but I throw her to the floor of the temple. I punched Garnet, but she blocked it with her gauntlet. "You're being controlled, Pearl...you need to snap out of it! We're your friends!" That wasn't me who was doing this. Nebula. She is. "The Pearl you know is obsolete, Garnet."

She punched me and I was hurling through the air, slamming into the higher, upper parts of the wall. Amethyst slashed me with the whip, and Steven slams his shield right at my forehead.

The impact of the shield hurting my gem caused me to scream in pain. That surprised them. Nebula then shouts lividly to me, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Pearl, please!" Steven begged, I see a few tears fall down his cheeks, "That's enough, Pearl!" "Must...destroy...must KILL!" "The Pearl I know would NEVER do such a thing! There's still a part of her left in there!" "The Pearl you know...is gone."

"Nebula can't full corrupted you! If she had, you would have killed us already!" Garnet argued, "I see you hesitate, Pearl...you won't hurt anyone, because you deep down love us and that we're your friends!" "No...you...you mortals...Pearl won't gain control of me again..." "Nebula is not you, Pearl! You have compassion of us, you care about us! Look at what she's done to you, Pearl!"

Tears fall down from my eyes, and I was charging my shockwave, I sobbed. Please...please...I...ugh. The pain received was even more unbearable than ever now, and I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily.

I coughed, and my sight grew blurry. I grew exhausted again, and finally, I passed out.

_One shout of my name was the last thing I heard_.

* * *

Woah, that was intense, wasn't it? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, I watched the Amazing Spiderman 2 yesterday, and I loved it! I noticed that my Pearl in this story relates to Electro a bit. Poor guys...

Anyway, please review and chapter 11 is coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Nebula's Plan

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 11 is here, folks! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nebula's Plan**

_(Pearl's POV)_

I know what's happening. I know why Nebula wants to meet me for. I heard her twisted laughter, and she said, "Oh, Pearl. Glad to see you awake...in your _mind_." "Enough of this, Nebula. What are you planning? What are you REALLY planning?"

Nebula chuckled. "It's very simple, really...all I want do is simply control you...and attack this worthless piece of matter!" "What...worthless p-" "Steven, of course! Without him, you'll be doomed! And better yet, why not...why not kill _all _of the Gems? And I'm sure you know of the solar system, right?"

I froze. "Yeah...?" "Hmmm...let's say we turn up the heat around the Earth, hmmmm?" I was shocked. "**YOU'RE GOING TO SEND EARTH TO THE SUN**!?" "Exactly-" "You're crazy!" Nebula grinned. "Heh, heh, funny...I like that word...crazy, heh. Sleep tight...little Pearl." I felt her pinch my neck, and I fainted.

I woke up to reality. Nebula must be stopped. I have to face her. Face myself. Self vs. self: The final battle. Garnet and Amethyst walked to me, and stared at me in concern. "Are you ok? The fight was pretty intense, I didn't know you had it in ya," Amethyst complimented with a shrug. "That wasn't her," Garnet corrected, "That was Nebula controlling her. Hopefully, she can be stopped." I sighed. "I...I hope." "Pearl, stop doubting yourself...we'll help you. We won't let her take you."

"She...she only wants me." "Yes, but we could fight against her too, there is one way...and that is for you to take care of the problem." "Me?" "Yes Pearl, only you." "I...I c-cant..." "Yes, you can. We will help you, I'm sure of it."

I suddenly felt cold, and just as I predicted, it was Nebula. Anger filled inside of me, I was ready to attack. My spear hit her in the chest, yet she acts as if it was nothing. Without a care in the world, she pinned me down. She chuckled madly, and I glared hatefully.

With rage, I punched her in the jaw, sending her flying into a building. I breathed heavily, keeping in touch with her. Her own spear cut the flesh from my face and arm, I grunt as I take a nasty look at her. Nebula then focused onto the Gems and Steven. I ran towards them, protectively standing in front of them.

I growled and my spear was close to Nebula's neck. I thrust for it, but she grabbed it, bringing me down to the ground. Garnet and Amethyst were prepared to attack Nebula, but Steven was the first to fight.

With his shield at the ready, he whacked my double down and his gem sparked bright pink. I weakly dropped to my knees, reaching for Steven, but Garnet and Amethyst refused. "Guys...this is my fight," I proclaimed.

_Steven then glances at me, saying, "I don't care, I will take her...for you."_

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! This one was to keep you on the edge of your seat! Please review and chapter 12 is coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Pearl

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 12 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Saving Pearl**

Nebula cackles, and screamed, "You cannot beat me, for I am invincible! Let's see if you like these odds!" She zips through Steven and lands into Pearl. Pearl screams in unbearable pain, so loud that the glass shattered and temple shook.

Steven gaped and takes a glimpse at Pearl, noticing what happened. Pearl's gem sparked and her eyes turn ghostly white. Water and electricity formed onto her arms, and she punched the Gems veraciously.

Steven dodges her attacks but didn't come close. Pearl pinned him down and the electrical surge shocked him. "That's enough!" Garnet yelled, punching Pearl in the jaw, "Pearl, snap out of it! We are here to-" To everyone's shock, Pearl punched Garnet and throw her back. Amethyst grew enraged, and whipped the controlled pale Gem.

Pearl smashed Amethyst to the wall, crushing her against it. With so much pained build up, the orchid Gem began to shed one tear of pain. Pearl gave a hesitant look with a few tears dripping from her eyes. Garnet came behind her, and grabbed her. Amethyst fell to the ground, looking surprised.

Pearl struggled with the grasp, but she whacked her spear at Garnet, then Amethyst. She created a torrent of electricity, looking determined to attack. Steven leaps up in the air and tackles Pearl, with both falling and hitting the ground. "Pearl, I know you're in there, stop this madness!" Pearl growled, and kicked Steven in the face. Steven grabbed her leg and tosses her into another part of the temple.

He saw Pearl swayed, and collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. She began trembling, and shaking. She groaned and coughed. Steven marched towards her, but recoiled as she screamed once again in pain. Dark goop rise from her mouth, gem, and eyes. When it stopped, she face planted on the ground in a heap.

The darkness formed into Nebula, and the double cackled. "This is it Steven!" she proclaimed, observing Garnet and Amethyst carrying Pearl in their arms. "Just you and me, AT LAST!" Steven scoffed. "Right...right...keep...telling yourself that."

His shield appeared even larger, and he used it against Nebula as a boomerang. Nebula got thwacked in the head, and she grunted. Steven huffed, and he began to glow magenta. Nebula's eyes widened as she backs away.

"You...you...Steven...no...don't...don't do this." Steven glared, and shot the beam from his gem at Nebula. Nebula got collided with the beam, and slowly dissipated away. She was gone.

Everything was baked into the light of pure magenta and roses, and the Gems and Steven watched it put on a show. A show of pure happiness, and beautiful peace.

_Then, everything went black_.

* * *

Don't worry everyone, this story is FAR from over! Things are not going easy, and more suspense is coming! I already wrote up to chapter 17 right now, and will post the chapters very soon! Please review on chapter 12, and chapter 13 is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Blackout

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here's chapter 13 everyone! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blackout**

She feels unwanted. Unneeded. Those people despise her for the way she is. The electrical power she has from that Electric Skull made her produce amazing lightning powers. Still, even with Nebula destroyed, she feels as if she couldn't control herself.

The Gems approach into the downtown area of Beach City, having to do something really important: Taking out an electrical gem bubble. Pearl feels as if she can stop it, but the team insist her to stay put.

"It's going to be alright Pearl, we'll take care of this." Steven's kind words stuck to her head, but all she wants to do is show the world that she's a Gem, not a monster. Yet, her wish doesn't come true.

After taking care of that Gem, they decide to head home. "No," Pearl argued, "Listen to me guys, it's never going to stop. No matter how hard I tried, I _can't _be accepted!" Garnet sighed, placing a comforting hand on Pearl's shoulder. "They will accept you, just like-" "No. They won't...they won't!"

Pearl collapse on her knees and holds her hands on her head, trying to think. Steven walks to Pearl, wearing a smile. "Hey, don't be so glum, we're here to help you." He realized that even with Nebula gone, Pearl wasn't in the right mind. She used to have identity crisis, but now she has a problem of acceptance.

"Pearl, calm down," Amethyst said through a worried tone, "It doesn't matter what they think or say, what matters is that-" She was cut off when she saw Pearl's hands glowed with electricity. "P-Pearl, settle down...we're all in this together, r-right?" Pearl gulped. Her emotions swirled around her, disrupting her powers.

She stared at her shaking hands that are ready to blow. "They...they can't accept me...they...they still hate me..." "Pearl," Garnet's tone was clear and loud, "Don't listen to them, they are-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The lightning sparked out of her body and hit everything in her surrounding area. Everything shook, and some buildings topple over, creating a gateway to debris.

Pearl shivered, and screamed as all of that power left her, and caused the city to be in chaos. Mostly everything was engulfed in electricity, and each surge yanked from Pearl. The city then turned black, the power went out. _Just in a blink of an eye_.

The Gem face-planted onto the street, dazed. Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven all together pick her up, helping her get back on her feet. Pearl's heart thumped against her ribcage, and all she heard was her friends' voices. Her sight grow very blurry, and distorted.

_She takes one last glimpse of the city and fell unconscious._

* * *

Uh oh...something happened. Is Pearl really cured, or is she once again facing another enemy? We've got six chapters to go! Okay, so say your prediction, and please review! Chapter 14 is coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14: The Shocks

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 14 is here, and school is out! Yay, got plenty of time to do stuff! Anyway, here it is and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Shocks**

Pearl was placed on her bed by Garnet, and she slept peacefully. Still, the Gems don't understand what _really _is wrong with Pearl. If Nebula is gone, then why is Pearl still like this? Why is Pearl still having troubles?

Then, it suddenly hit Garnet: Something must of happen to Pearl during the accident. The skull shocked her with unbearable pain, and it caused Pearl to be in psychosis. In fact, Pearl always pass out. If Nebula wasn't really the problem, then what?

Her thoughts dispersed when Pearl groaned, shivering in the covers. She coughed violently, and moaned again. Garnet was surprised by this, Pearl hasn't done this before. "Pearl, are you...-?" She paused as Pearl coughed again, almost hacking. Pearl slowly opened her eyes. "G-Garnet...ugh...the-the shocks..." "What about it?" "Its...its so p-painful..."

Pearl was beginning to cry, and her leader embraced her. To her surprise, she felt cold. Really cold. Garnet noticed it as well. The pale Gem look paler than usual, and her cheeks were blue and puffy. She had sweat pouring from her forehead, and her eyes were barely open. Garnet's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it.

"Pearl...have you been...sick all this time?" Pearl sniffled, and nods. "Come Pearl, let's get you to rest." "...St-Steven...," Pearl croaked weakly, reaching her hand out, "Steven..." "Steven's okay Pearl, don't worry," Garnet responds, touching Pearl's gem, then her cheeks, "...That Electric Skull must of gave you a pure shock...you're feverish to the point that a human could die with." "Steven..." "He's okay, what we should be worrying about is you..." "Cold..." "You're cold? But you have a fever of over a hundred degrees!" "H...help..."

Garnet sighed, feeling very worried and concern for the sick, weary Gem. Pearl was laying on her bed, with a bed sheet covering her instead of a thick blanket. Garnet placed a cold cloth on her gem, watching Pearl with all eyes. Pearl looks around and mumbled, "Garnet...?" "What? What's wrong?" "I...I will fight the sickness," Pearl proclaimed nasally, "I won't let it kill me, or...control me. I'll fight for it..." "Oh Pearl..." "Hmm?" "We'll get you better, just sleep."

Pearl sneezed, and placed her head on the soft pillow. She smiled at her leader and whispered, "I love you guys..." She slept peacefully with a gentle, heartwarming smile. Garnet placed adrenaline into Pearl's system, hoping she'll be okay.

She rushed out of the room, to Steven and Amethyst. She had to tell the news. "Gems, it appears that Pearl is very ill due to a fever by her shocks," she lectured, "We have to help her as much as we can." "How is she?" Steven begged to ask. "She's awfully hot, and she's a little delirious, she keeps calling out for you." "What do we do now?" Amethyst questioned.

"_We do whatever we can to heal Pearl_."

* * *

Oh dear. What could be responsible for Pearl's sudden illness? Could it be the Electric Skull which caused this mess in the first place, or could it be an old, scary enemy bent on scaring and scarring Gems? Find out in chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Dreams

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 15, and the revelation of an enemy, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dark Dreams**

_(Pearl's POV)_

**D**_arkness, __**blackness, **__unconscious. _That's all I felt as I fell asleep. I felt strange from this sickness, being unconscious for so long. I wonder what it could be? What could it mean?

I am curious to find an answer, and am surprised to be ill. Gems don't usually get ill, so what could it mean? But then, a laugh frightened me. I couldn't believe it. No, its _not _Nebula. My jaw dropped as a dark figure stood behind me.

"_Hello, Peeaarrll_." My eyes widened at facing my foe. "No, it can't be." "_What? You don't remember me? Oh, I'm disappointed Pearl, you should remember_." He gripped on my shirt, whispering, "Your friend, Amethyst here, stored me in that box!" Suddenly, it all came together.

"_**MoonStone**_."

"_Yes, it is a pleasure Pearl," _MoonStone states, "_And now, I can't wait to see the fears in your friends' faces when I get a hold of you_." "What do you want from me?" "_You know exactly what I want Pearl_!" he shouted in my face, and grabs my arms, "_I want to control you Pearl, just like Nebula did. When she was destroyed, then that's my job to control you! Now...let's have some fun_!"

I felt his form come into mine, and I screamed. I screamed like bloody murder, and I can't control my body anymore. MoonStone does. And now, all I could see was my friends' shocked looks.

_I was corrupted_.

* * *

Uh oh...a horrifying villian wants to control Pearl, and what secrets does he hold? How does he know Nebula? Please review, tell me your thought, and please wait patiently for chapter 16!

(Ps: If you want to know more about MoonStone, read "Gem Noia.")


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting MoonStone

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 16 everyone! I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because this one will surprise you as well! Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fighting MoonStone**

_(Steven's POV)_

There were days when Pearl's condition worsened, and times where we had to sent her somewhere cold, and it was strange seeing her act in such a _petrified _way. We thought she wasn't afraid, but she had one panic attack one night, one when she was yelling at _MoonStone_. But now, we saw her being controlled by MoonStone this time, _not _Nebula.

She gave a great punch to me, but I blocked. Then, she came for Garnet, who punched her in the stomach. Pearl gave a croaky gasp, pain washing her face. I gaped. "Garnet, you're hurting her!" Garnet sighed. "Sorry, but MoonStone controlled her...she needs to be free or she'll get worse."

I nodded. She's right, but we have to take an easy on her. I don't want her hurt, too much hurt in fact. Amethyst slashed her whip at Pearl, who throw her away. The way she attacked was fast and random, strange. It was a complete opposite to Pearl's own calculated technique. I whacked her to the ground. Pearl sunk to the ground with a thud, and MoonStone came out of her, grinning. I noticed Pearl cringing, letting out a pained scream, she had strained herself too much. Her coughing increased, and after one last cry, she _retreated _back to her gem.

I ran to her gem, protecting it. My anger pointed to MoonStone, and I attacked. It was no use. He swiftly avoided each hit. How _dare _he, how _dare _he hurt Pearl, torturing her and making her insane with the entire Nebula plot. He only did that to make Pearl feel worthless, and miserable, and it worked.

Pain was aching all over my stomach when MoonStone picked up Pearl's gem, laughing at us. "Now then," he emphasized with a cold tone, "You let me escape, or it'll be such a devastation to loose Pearl. You decide."

I gaped that Garnet and Amethyst released their weapons back in their gems. MoonStone grinned, cuddling Pearl's gem.

_He won, and there's nothing we can do to stop him_.

* * *

Chapter 16 is finished! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope the best for our troubled Gem here! Please review and be patient for chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17: Rescuing Pearl

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 17 everybody! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rescuing Pearl**

This is the second time the Gems are entering MoonStone's domain. However, this time, they have to rescue Pearl…for good. Now, MoonStone is immortal, and nearly invincible. He created Nebula to have Pearl on his side, and now, he might use Nebula again. Whatever his plan is, it can't be good. It could make Pearl fight against them, or to be traumatized again by the bizarre _MoonStone Illness_. The virus would be even more critical to Pearl this time, and it may cause her to loose sanity, or wallow in fear.

Steven won't let Pearl ever experience such trauma when he's finished with MoonStone. Pearl has been through a lot in these last few days: Her accident, identity crisis, Nebula, and now…this. MoonStone must be stopped.

Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst all stepped on the Warp Pad, teleporting to MoonStone's domain. When they arrived, they gape at what the monster has done. The entire place was dark with blood seeping from the walls. MoonStone's castle was far more terrifying than his world outside.

Yet, the castle wasn't the one thing that made them froze in terror. It was Pearl, laying motionlessly on the floor. Her clothes are tarnished and torn, and she's curled up in a ball.

Garnet examined her gem, and gasped. It was flickering, and her body seem to shake. Garnet could tell it was MoonStone's doing.

"It's magnificent, isn't it? Watching your friend suffer under her own fears, and traumas? Oh, what a treat…" Steven grew enraged, and summoned his shield.

_Without any warning, he tossed it at MoonStone, and MoonStone caught it._

* * *

We are in the climax people, and the battle is about to begin! Can they save Pearl? Can they stop MoonStone? Find out in Chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18: Paranoia

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 18 everyone! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Paranoia**

The Gems become aware of Pearl's paranoia increasing, and she became more terrified than ever. She created an electrical surge from her body, and released it at the Gems. She felt her pulse is racing, and she wasn't thinking clearly. MoonStone has her wrapped up in her own world of fears, and it became even worse when she began to attack.

However, things become pretty bleak when they saw something dramatically happen to Pearl. The electricity she had absorbed her body after she used her shockwave. However, this time, she didn't pass out. Instead, she became weak. Garnet and Amethyst each helped her get on her feet, leading her out of the castle.

Meanwhile, Steven is fighting MoonStone, and things do not seem to be getting any better. MoonStone has the upper hand, and Steven was struggling to end him. They didn't have the box this time to seal him in, but Steven has another idea. His gem shot a beam at MoonStone, and began sucking him in like a vaccumm.

It wasn't long until MoonStone was completely into Steven. However, Steven did not get corrupted by him. He decided to head back home with the Gems.

_He won_.

* * *

One last chapter to go everybody! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review and chapter 19 will come!


	19. Chapter 19: Aftermath

**SCARS**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is the final chapter everybody! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

It was finished. The downfall of MoonStone, the death of Nebula. The start of acceptance and health.

After what seemed like a long time, Pearl's scars are healed. Psychically and mentally. She was better, happier, more alive. People accepted her for who she is, not what she become.

Her process of healing became faster than expected. Everyday she greeted people, and gracefully danced in her room. At last, there are no more dilemmas she had to face.

And she know who she is.

_A Crystal Gem_.

**~END~**

* * *

Okay everyone, its over! The story is finally finished and Universal Convergence is arriving shortly! Please have a review of what you think of the story, and have your predictions of Universal Convergence!


End file.
